


In the Summertime

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [54]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, summer cookout."</p><p>Atlantis has a summer cook-out, and Teyla learns about more Earth culture, and delves into the mystery of Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summertime

“What’s going on?” Teyla asked. The kitchen Marines were rearranging the tables in the mess hall, and someone had thrown the balcony doors wide open.  
  
Jonathan and Evan were setting up large black contraptions and making piles of black rocks and John was laying out bottles of condiments on a table.  
  
“Rodney says it’s some kind of Earther celebration of summer,” Ronon said. “Called a cook-out.”  
  
The first day of summer on New Lantea had already passed, according to the database almanac. But the sky overhead was clear and blue, with only the faintest wisps of clouds. And, Teyla noticed, almost everyone was out of uniform.  
  
“I didn’t realize today was a designated Sunday,” she said, looking down at her own uniform.  
  
“Apparently it was a spur of the moment decision,” Ronon said.  
  
Teyla didn’t think Woolsey was much for hasty decisions. But he, too, was out of uniform and was observing Jonathan and Evan’s preparations with a pleasant smile.  
  
“Is it called a cook-out because they’re cooking outside?” Teyla asked.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Jonathan opened the lid of one of the black contraptions, lifted off the metal grill that served as a work top, and put a pile of black rocks inside. And then he lit the black rocks on fire. He eased the grill back on, held out a hand. Evan handed him a spatula and a plate piled high with meat - hot dogs and hamburger patties - and Jonathan waited for the fire to build before he began laying the meat on the grill.  
  
What was so special about cooking meat outside?  
  
John and Rodney got into a heated argument over the table of condiments, hands flying, Rodney cursing in French, until Zelenka reached into his pocket, fished out a silver token, and gave it to John. John looked at it, sighed, and leaned in and pecked Rodney on the cheek. Then he stepped back and let Rodney have at the condiment table, and Rodney began rearranging the bottles. More Marines arrived with dishes of burger fixings, and Rodney and John exchanged another flurry of words before John stepped up to arrange the dishes.  
  
Ronon sniffed the air appreciatively. “It smells good, at least.”  
  
“Hamburgers are always very tasty,” Teyla admitted. She was startled when music began to play. She turned, searching for the sound, and saw Teldy fiddling with a radio.  
  
The beat was unfamiliar, a little hitching, but then a man began to sing, _In the summertime when the weather is fine, you can stretch right up and touch the sky,_ and people nearby began bobbing their heads to the music.  
  
By some unspoken agreement, people began to arrange themselves in a queue at the table John and Rodney had laid out, and they began shuffling along, fixing either hotdog or hamburger buns - or both. Then they’d file past the grills where Jonathan and Evan were cooking and accept cooked meat, and then they’d go sit at the tables.  
  
Not in their usual team groups, Teyla realized. With whoever they wanted. Given how everyone on Atlantis was separated into three shifts, she often didn’t appreciate just how big the expedition was, and the din of cheerful chatter almost completely drowned out the music, some young men singing about _fun fun fun_.  
  
Teyla and Ronon slid into line and followed along with the rest of the expedition members. Ronon fixed himself a plate for two hot dogs and a hamburger. Teyla always preferred hamburgers over hot dogs, so she fixed herself a single plate. Ronon craned his neck.  
  
“Hey, they’re breaking out the soda. And ice cream.”  
  
Teyla rose up on her toes, hopeful. “And popcorn?”  
  
“I don’t see any.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Rodney said, “John made some just for you.”  
  
Teyla turned, surprised. John and Rodney were both standing against the railing, John munching on a hotdog, Rodney picking at a burger.  
  
“Where are you sitting?” Rodney asked. “We’ll sit with you.”  
  
In fact, a couple of Marines stepped up to Rodney and informed him he was relieved of duty, and they took over watching the condiments table with wary eyes.  
  
Teyla picked the table Teldy was sitting at. She smiled at them and scooted over to make room. Dusty and Alicia were sitting with them as well. Teyla was surprised when Jonathan and Evan joined them.  
  
“Has everyone already had food?” she asked.  
  
Evan shook his head. “Nope. But we trusted Walker and Reed to take over for us, give us a chance to get off our feet and eat.”

“They used to have epic cook-outs at the SGC,” Alicia said. “Colonel O’Neill was a genius with a barbecue.” She nudged Jonathan. “These burgers taste just like his. Did you get the recipe from him? He always swore it was some kind of top secret family blend.”  
  
“I’m an engineer,” Jonathan said. “I reverse-engineered the recipe. It was a long process. Lots of trial and error. Necessitated an awful lot of cook-outs.”  
  
Rodney raised his eyebrows but said nothing.  
  
Teyla liked Jonathan. He was a pleasant young man, and she knew Evan held him in much affection, but no one was supposed to know that, because Evan was a soldier.  
  
“So, what is the function of a cook-out?” Teyla asked. “Does it mark the first day of summer?”  
  
“Not the official first day of summer,” Dusty said. “Just, you know, on the first nice day, we like to eat outside. Appreciate that we’re done being cooped up.”  
  
“Or realizing it’s just too hot to cook inside,” Evan said. “Baking in a hot kitchen in the height of summer was the worst, but it was always busy season.”  
  
“Busy season?” Teyla asked.  
  
Evan nodded. “My grandma’s a pastry chef, did professional catering sometimes when I was a kid. Summer’s a popular time for parties.”  
  
Teyla thought of the summer and harvest festivals on Athos. “What else occurs at a cook-out, besides food and music?”  
  
“With enough booze, dancing,” Dusty said, and Rodney cast John a heated look.  
  
John smirked but said nothing.  
  
“Also volleyball, or twister,” Alicia added.  
  
“Water gun fights,” Jonathan said, and Evan’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Those are the best.”  
  
“A gun that shoots water? What’s the point?” Ronon asked.  
  
“The point,” Jonathan said, “is that you can play war games but also stay cool. And also the look on General Hammond’s face when I -” He cut himself off, looking pained.  
  
Teldy hooted. “You shot Hammond?”  
  
“It was an accident,” Jonathan said.  
  
“Good thing you’re not a soldier,” Alicia said.   
  
“Good thing,” Jonathan said weakly.  
  
Dusty nudged Alicia. “You remember that time O’Neill shot Hammond? I thought he was going to get busted down to Airman right there on the spot.” Both of them laughed at the memory.  
  
Teldy said, “Best moment was Teal’c, though, with the supersoaker full of jello.”  
  
Teyla frowned. “Is jello not food?”  
  
Ronon hummed. “Shooting someone with food could be fun.”  
  
Jonathan said, “I may or may not have engineered a supersoaker out of some spare plumbing supplies.”  
  
Ronon said, “Show me.”  
  
Two hours later, Teyla was soaking wet but hoisted high on the shoulders of the Marines as Woolsey declared their team victorious in the Great Atlantis Water Fight. When the Marines finally let her down, she went to shake hands with Jonathan, who had somehow been elected to lead the Scientists in the Fight (Teldy, of course, led the Air Force). Teyla had watched him analyze the battle, saw a warrior in his eyes, saw his endless frustration at how poorly the scientists responded to orders, and she wondered what else was behind his eyes and his charming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits:
> 
> In the Summertime - Shaggy  
> Fun Fun Fun - The Beach Boys


End file.
